Homeworld - Stellar infinitum - Secrets of the past
by RegnarkMalar
Summary: Can a fallen galaxy recover? Will the past come back to hunt us? What secrets lies beyond the known universe? Or those secrets explain the fate of the Taiidan Empire? Will Hiigara prosper once more? So many questions... but what will the universe will be able to answer? Follow the adventure to uncover the secrets of the past and future.


**Rated T: Contains some minor violence.**

**Feel free to leave comments, im quite rusty on this returning after years of having drafts after drafts and then finally putting something together but like always and like the other fanfic of starwars and fallout, will be making revisions, like always there is something that I missed, still working on the flow of wording but with some external help I might hammer that down in some way. But I do love those and this universe in terms of lore.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter #1 - Prologue

After the unification of the hyperspace cores by the people of Hiigara and the defeat of Vaygr and its leader Makaan, the galaxy had its peace for years to come. Vaygr empire disintegrated in to various factions engulfing itself in to a civil war that that lasted more than 400 years resulting on only four standing surviving factions. Hiigara became a beacon of power after their victory against the Vaygr, an unstoppable force that managed to reach their lost power they had before their people was split and most of them were exiled to Kharak over 3000 years ago. 563 years after their victory, in the year 10189 galactic standard year, that peace came to a halt.

The lost empire of the Taiidan raised from the ashes, once again they reached and threaten the Hiigarans to steal the 3 hyperspace cores, the war started on the fronts, making them split their frces to even them out though their own controlled space. With their new and unknown technology, they were a match against Hiigaran forces, when they had Sajuuk within their sight, the Taiidan manages to pull Sajuuk from hyperspace, the Taiidan sprung the trap, waiting with more than 200 ships, the engagement resulted in heavy losses on both side, the mothership Sajuuk managed to escape the engagement.

Aligor, the new emperor of the Taiidan, a fanatic that wanted to raise the Taiidan under the ashes, attacked those who stood in front against his ideals and vision no matter if it was from their own people, he wanted the galaxy painted with their colors.

The war with the Hiigarans resulted in a new intergalactic great war on many fronts dragging other factions into the conflict. The war engulfed the galaxy in a new era of darkness, billions and billions of lives lost.

Sajuuk suffered heavy damage in the conflict at Yuro Star System, hyperspace drive disabled, the fleet tried to protect it while the Taiidan tried to get to Sajuuk while fighting the Turanic Kingdom Raiders at the same time as they attacked both the Taiidan and Hiigaran forces. And in the end of the conflict, no one lived to tell about it, a new brighter star was formed, know one knew what or how it happened, with the destruction of Sajuuk, the explosion affected the star system that its light was visible seventy thousands lighyears away in an instant. Scientists were baffledtrying to search for answers specially the type or energy that can be seen from far away compared to other sources of light that take years to reach that far. Also others though of it as an omen, a new religion, calling it the awakening of the god Sajuuk identifying the light as if it was the Eye of the God Sajuuk, other clans had different names for it, and even some separated the old testaments of the old religions mentioning Sajuuk splitting the old religions.

This was a blow to Hiigarans for all the sacrifice their ancestors have made over the years reuniting the 3 cores. Expeditions from the Taiidan and Hiigarans were sent to the Eye of Sajuuk, it took years before they were recuperated but one is recovered by the Hiigarans and the other two is now under the control of the Taiidan Empire, but they had another agenda for the two cores they had in possession as they weren't in a rush to acquire the third.

The war continued, still the Taiidan empire wanted to eliminate Hiigara from the map, many years passed, over the time some have forgotten why there was a war in the first place, the new generation was just brought in to the lies of continuing the war. Each passing year diminished the hopes of a better future.

Suddenly, the war came in to a halt. The Taiidan empire ceased to exist, disappeared without a trace, those who survived cannot tell what happened and blamed the Hiigarans and neighboring factions. Those who explored and investigated their home planet found no trace of its people, no evidence as to where the population went, the infrastructure just stood tall, void of life, with no evidence of an attack with the exception of one evidence, a possible attack on their home planet or something more sinister, one of the continents was wiped out of existence. The rest of the colonies in the inner core of their territory had no trace of any Taiidan people just like their home planet. Ships and stations empty, no one manning them. Hiigara'n command placed another expedition to recover the cores but they never found them, they traced it back to where they should be at, they weren't there.

Hiigarans were split, some looked forward while others were stuck in the past, the heavy losses didn't help, many were furious complicating the situation for the rest of the Hiigaran people, slowly brewing in to a civil war within the faction families, clans and leaders. Their ideals clashed, beliefs and their history. Many couldn't handle the conflict, and after the Taiidan war, many just wanted to leave and forget everything and start a new life.

As the civil war grew, Vaygr clans saw this as an opportunity to attack the Hiigarans. One of the most powerful clans within Vaygr, Children of Makaan and the Tribe of Keros fought the Hiigarans while they were at each other's throats, fighting against each other hindering their objectives against the Hiigaran people.

By the year 10994 in the Standard Galactic Calendar, the Taiidan, Hiigaran, Vaygr and other powerful empires became stories of the past, almost forgotten.

Having no future…

With a high price… for the first time, ...the galaxy is at peace.


End file.
